mkatsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Hoppla Mob
The Hoppla Mob was formed in mid 2008 by Lazuli males who joined forces with wild females. After being the natal-dominance in the Lazuli J. Alfred Prufrock took the role of dominant male. At first Vedra took dominance but she was soon predated and Lickerish rose to take her place as dominant female. Dominant Pair J. Alfred Prufrock was the nata-dominant male in the Lazuli so he easily took dominance. Vedra was the first dominant female but her reign was short-lived when she was pregnant. Lickerish had joined the group and taken the position of dominant female until her death. Olivia became the new dominant female. In August 2010, J Alfred Prufrock died leaving Sebastian as the natal-dominant male. Vivian males soon joined the group with Limber taking dominance. Current Members The Hoppla have 21 members as of October 2011. Olivia (VHPF009) Dominant Female Limber (VVM147) Dominant Male Milos (VVM151) Hui Ying (VVM156) Guan Yin (VVM157) Texas (VVM158) Gideon Rice (VHPM020) Kana (VHPF021) Sparchiou (VHPM022) Guguhiiri (VHPM023) Muno (VHPM024) Mudka (VHPM025) Mima (VHPF026) Amoretta (VHPF027) Sparckia (VHPF028) Natalia (VHPF029) Hallfor (VHPM030) VHPP031 VHPP032 VHPP033 VHPP034 All Known Members A list of all meerkat born or joined the Hoppla. J. Alfred Prufrock (VLM105) Bernard (VLM119) Shaka Zulu (VLM124) Bash (VLM126) Bosh (VLM127) VHPF001 Vedra (VHPF002) VHPF003 VHPF004 VHPF005 Sebastian (VHPM006) Lickerish (VHPF007) Gummy Bear (VHPM008) Olivia (VHPF009) Mocha (VHPF010) Sophia (VHPF011) Roxy (VHPF012) Winston (VHPM013) Madison (VHPF014) Trixie (VHPF015) Casper (VHPM016) Baxter (VHPM017) Tobie (VHPM018) Murphy (VHPM019) Gideon Rice (VHPM020) Kana (VHPF021) Sparchiou (VHPM022) Guguhiiri (VHPM023) Muno (VHPM024) Mudka (VHPM025) Mima (VHPF026) Limber (VVM147) Milos (VVM151) Hui Ying (VVM156) Guan Yin (VVM157) Texas (VVM158) Amoretta (VHPF027) Sparckia (VHPF028) Natalia (VHPF029) Hallfor (VHPM030) VHPP031 VHPP032 VHPP033 VHPP034 Rivals The Hoppla's main rivals were the Nutters Mob. They also encountered the Lazuli till the Hoppla moved away. Thre Hoppla also encounter the Starsky and a wild mob. History August 2008: J.Alfred.Prufrock, Bernard, Shaka Zulu, Bash and Bosh joined VHPF001 Verda, VHPF003, VHPF004 and VHPF005. September 2008: Vedra assumes female dominance. Verda was pregnant and evicted HPF001 October 2008: Verda gave birth to Sebastian. VPHF001 was evicted and absent. Shaka Zulu went roving and was Last Seen. (Shaka Zulu later seen in Zulus Mob in 2010). November 2008: Lickerish and Gummy Bear joined the group. VHPF003 and VHPF004 were evicted and joined VHPF001. December 2008: VHPF005 was eivcted, joined VHPF001, VHPF003 and VHPF004 and left the group. Vebra was predated by a jackal and Lickerish took dominance. Lickerish was pregnant. January 2009: '''Lickerish gave birth to Olivia, Mocha, Sophia and Roxy. Gummy Bear was pregnant. '''Febraury 2009: Bash and Bosh went roving. Gummy Bear was pregnant and evicted. March 2009: Bosh and Bash went roving twice each. Gummy Bear lost her litter. Lickerish was pregnant. April 2009: Lickerish gave birth to Winston, Madison, Casper and Trixie. May 2009: '''Three encounters with Nutters. '''June 2009: Two encounters with Nutters. Bernard went roving twcie. July 2009: '''Gummy Bear was pregnant. Bernard, Bish and Bosh went roving. '''August 2009: '''Gummy Bear gave birth to Baxter, Tobie and Murphy. '''September 2009: '''Two encounters with a wild group one with Nutters. '''October 2009: Lickerish was pregnant. She evicted Gummy Bear was evicted. One encounter with a wild mob and two with Nutters. November 2009: Lickerish gave birth to Gideon Rice, Amoretta, Sparchiou and Guguhiiri. Two encounters with a wild mob. December 2009: '''Gummy Bear aborted. Three encounters with Nutters. '''Janaury 2010: '''Bernard, Bash, Bosh and Sebastian went roving. '''Febuary 2010: '''Lickerish was pregnant. Gummy Bear, Olivia and Mocha were evicted. '''March 2010: '''Lickerish gavebirth to Muno, Mudka and Mima. '''April 2010: '''Bernard, Bash, Bosh and Sebastian went roving. '''May 2010: Bernard, Bash and Bosh left the group and formed the Dwarves. June 2010: '''Mocha was pregnant. Sebastian, Winston and Casper went roving. '''July 2010: '''Lickerish was predated. Olivia became the new dominant female. '''August 2010: '''J. Alfred Prufrock died. Sebastian became the dominant male. '''September 2010: '''Mocha aborted. Sebastian, Winston, Casper and Murphy went roving. '''October 2010: '''Sebastian, Winston, Casper, Baxter, Tobie and Murphy went roving. '''November 2010: '''Sebastian, Winston, Casper, Baxter, Tobie and Murphy went roving '''December 2010: '''Sebastian, Winston, Casper, Baxter, Tobie and Murphy went roving and were absent. Limber, Milos, Hui Yihn, Guan Yin and Texas joined the group. Limber became the new dominant male. '''Janaury 2011: Sophia was pregnant. Sebastian, Winston, Casper, Baxter, Tobie and Murphy left the group and joined the Gattaca. February 2011: '''Sophia gave birth but lost her litter. Madison and Trixie were pregnant. '''March 2011: '''Madison and Trixe both lost their litters. Olivia was pregnant. Mocha, Sophia, Roxy and Trixie were evicted. '''April 2011: '''Olivia gave birth to Amoretta, Sparckia, Natalia and Hallfor. '''May 2011: Milos, Hui Yihn, Guan Yin and Texas went roving. '''June 2011: '''Mocha, Sophia, Madison, Roxy and Trixie were evicted and left the group. '''July 2011: '''Olivia aborted. '''August 2011: '''Kana aborted. Milos, Hui Yihn, Guan Yin, Texas, Muno and Mubka went roving. '''September 2011: '''Olivia was pregnant. Kana and Mima were evicted. '''October 2011: '''Olivia gave birth to VHPP031, VHPP032, VHPP033 and VHPP034. Category:Meerkat Mobs Category:KMP Meerkat Mobs